The sport of snowboarding has become increasingly popular, with the snowboarder transporting the snowboard to the top of a mountain or hill by virtue of the use of a chairlift. In most cases chairlifts which can accommodate snowboards do not have specially designed snowboard footrests which results in the snowboard dangling from one of the individual's feet while riding the chairlift. The individual seeks to transport the snowboard by inserting one of his feet into one binding and leaving the other foot out of the other binding, as the other binding is too far away to support the board using two feet.
There is therefore a need to be able to support a snowboard while the individual is riding a chairlift, be it a double, triple or quadruple chairlift. Moreover, the device which enables the transport of the snowboard should not be limited by the size of the snowboard or the age of the snowboarder.
It will appreciated that in the prior art various methods have been utilized in an effort to support the dangling snowboard during chair-lifting to the top of the mountain. The purpose of the prior art devices is to be able to support the snowboard during chairlift usage.
It will be noted that young children cannot bear the weight of a snowboard on a chairlift for a very long without a bar or foot rest provided for the support of the snowboard.
In an effort to support the snowboard while chair-lifting, in the past a simple toe strap was screwed on to the top of the snowboard between the two bindings. However the screwing of the strap onto the snowboard weakens the snowboard, invalidating the snowboard's warranties. Additionally, these straps get in the way while snowboarding or getting off a chairlift.
Another way for supporting the board during chair lifting was to provide a garter belt type arrangement. The garter belt was velcroed around the top of the calf and connected to one of the bindings by a cable or cord. It was the purpose of the calf to support the dangling end of the snowboard, with the garter attached to the binding through a cord or like device.
It will be appreciated that this type of support for the snowboard is not very comfortable. Moreover the velcro in general gets packed with snow limiting its effectiveness and possibly resulting in an accidental release which causes a sudden drop of the board resulting in tremendous pressure on the knee and ankle. Such a product is called SkyStrap and is manufactured by System Attic, Inc.
It will be appreciated that the SkyStrap in its garter type configuration utilizes a cord not a flat strap and does not even out the pressure on the legs. Moreover, this device does not serve as a footrest for the leg. Further, the device is not easily detached from the binding such that after descending from the chairlift, detachment is not a simple matter.
It will also be noted that the SkyStrap attached to the back of the binding creating an angle which is uncomfortable in the support of the snowboard. Moreover, the garter end to be released is actually put under one's thigh which is uncomfortable and can lead to accidental release.